Once Upon A Time
by mosherocks4
Summary: Once upon a time in a book of fairy tale's...Lived Erza-ella, The big bad lion, Mira-White, Three little mages and many more fairy Tail characters!  Join them to learn their Happily Ever After ending...


**So..This is my first Fairy Tail story so Don't hate on it please..I donT' care if you tell me it sucks or whatever but it'd be nice to get good reviews instead...**

**Anyways! This story is not One story! It's like a bunch in one...Like a One Shot collection!...sorta...My idea is each chapter is going to be a different Fairy Tale however I'm changing them to fit with the fairytail characters! I got the idea from reading a NaLu story..It's a bunch of one shots too but different.. It's called _When a story begins by Rin Tya_. I only read the first..4? chapters so far but i'm hoping to finish the rest of it after...**

**Um I'm still going to work on my SasuSaku story don't worry! But I just wanted to get the first chapter of this finished and up first! :) So Enjoy!**

_

* * *

_

Chapter one: Erza-ella

* * *

Once upon a time there lived a young princess with cherry red hair and chocolate brown eyes. She lived with her Mother and Father in a grand palace! Until the day a great earthquake broke out over the land in which the princess lived upon. The princess's parents who are the king and queen decided to ship the princess off to live with her cousin's so she would be safe from the earthquake. The princess did not like this decision however, for her parent's sakes she went, leaving them. Not knowing that they will not see each other ever again.

-**Years Later**-

"Erza!" Yelled a blonde girl dressed in a jean skirt and a sky blue tank top.

"Yes Lucy?" The red head answered. She looked away from the window, turning her attention towards the blonde, Lucy.

"What are you doing?" Lucy skipped over and sat next to Erza on the windowsill.

"Just thinking...But I have to get going before they start again." Erza winked. Lucy laughed. "You have fun...It seems their fighting gets worse and worse every day!"

Erza smiled and closed the door behind her. She walked down the creaky attic steps and onto the second floor of the house. Her house. Well the house she's been living in since she was seven. She was now nine-teen and hating her life. Why? Let's find out shall we?

"Erza Scarlet!" A voice boomed from the first floor. Erza sighed and walked down another set of stairs, these ones less creaky.

When she hit the end of the stairs she was in the kitchen. A girl in a long magenta dress with white hair stood there holding a frying pan in her hand.

"There you are. I need you to go to the market. The boys want meat so pick some up." The white haired girl had a gleam in her blue eyes. Erza glared.

"Yes Mira" Erza walked out of the kitchen and out the front door.

"It's MiraJane to you!"

Erza ignored the voice coming from inside the house and walked towards town.

When Erza reached town she headed for the market which was in the center of the tiny town. She walked past many houses and shops whishing she owned them.

Erza's lifelong dream was to have her own armour shop. Shelves filled with all kinds of weapons and statues wearing armour created by her very own two hands. Instead of living with her four cousins. Sure they were family and she loved them, but to them she was like a maid.

Erza cooked and cleaned, bought food and clothing, even bathed her cousins when they were younger! But none of them thanked her, besides Lucy that was.

"Erza? Is that you?" Erza snapped out of thought and glanced to her left. A boy about her age came running up to her. His orange hair in his eyes but it didn't seem to bother him.

"Hey Loki! How've you been?" Erza replied with a smile.

Loki chuckled. "I've been alright. How about you?" Erza waved her hand as to say 'same old'. Loki nodded.

"What are you up to?" Loki started walking next to Erza.

"I'm headed to the market. I have to get meat for the guys."

Loki scratched his chin. "...why don't they go themselves? Wait, I can answer that. They're too busy fighting with each other aren't they?" Erza laughed.

"Yeah...that and designing their armour..." She sighed. Loki stopped walking. Erza noticed and stopped too.

"What's wrong?" Erza looked confused.

"It's nothing...Just...why don't you show them your armour? I mean you've showed Lucy and I, but no one else...Why not? They're really good!"

Erza looked away. "Thanks Loki, but I just do it for fun, that's all..."

Loki gave the red head a look saying 'Sure...'

"Well, I guess if you don't really care for armour, I won't tell you about the armour contest being held at the castle this weekend..." Loki whistled. Erza's eyes shot out and started to sparkle.

"There's an armour contest at the castle this weekend!"

Loki laughed. "Knew that'd draw your attention."

After talking to Loki about the armour contest and going to the market for Mira, it was seven O'clock. Dinner time.

"I'm hungry!" Whined a pink haired boy banging his fork on the table.

"You're not as hungry as me!" Yelled a black hair boy who was sitting opposite of the pink haired boy. The two glared at each other.

"Natsu! Gray! Shut up and wait!" Yelled Lucy who was holding a pot with a big turkey in it. The two stopped.

"Alright dinner's served!" Erza said entering the room with a bowl of gravy. She placed it on the table and took her seat next to Natsu. The pink haired boy grabbed one of the turkey's legs and ripped it off of the dead bird's body.

"Amazing! It's just right! Nice and juicy!"

When the meal was over Erza collected all the plates and other china off the table and placed them into the filling sink.

"Hey Erza Thanks for dinner. It was really good!" Lucy said carrying bowls. She placed them in the sink along with the plates.

"No problem!" Erza smiled. "Hey Lucy...I was wondering if you knew about the armour contest this weekend..." Lucy gave it a moment's thought.

"Yeah, I heard about it from Gray." She said tapping her cheek.

"Oh...do you know if Gray and Natsu are going to enter?" Erza had hope in her eyes.

Lucy looked at her slightly confused. "I think...Hey! You should enter it! Your armour designs are the best! I bet the prince would love them!"

Erza smiled. "Thanks Lucy...I think I will..."

"No you won't. The prince is only excepting men armour, yours are female...aren't they?" Erza and Lucy shot back. They both starred at Mira who had just entered the kitchen.

"How do you know what kind of armour Erza designs?" Lucy demanded. Mira laughed.

"I've seen them, duh." Erza glared at her.

"You went through my things?" Mira laughed again. "Duh! How else am I supposed to know what you're up too?"

Erza had to restrain herself from jumping on Mira and punching her to death. It was one thing to talk and treat her like crap, but it was another thing when people went through Erza's things!

"You had no right to do that!" Erza said through her teeth. Mira ignored her and went up stairs to bed.

Finally the weekend had come and Erza was as happy as ever! Wait What!

"Erza? Why so happy?" Lucy said lying on her bed which stood next to Erza's.

"Well, today's the armour contest at the castle! And guess who's entering..." Erza shot a smile towards Lucy who sat up straight.

"Wait! How are you going to enter? Like Mira said, you're armour isn't for a male warrior...it'd be no good to the prince...Besides Natsu said the guards are only letting in men." Lucy pointed out. However Erza's smile didn't leave her face.

"I have a plan for the guards' situation, and I spent all week working on this." Erza held up a piece of paper with drawings all over it.

"Erza, that's...I'm speechless!" Lucy took the paper and examined it. "So what's your plan to get in?"

Erza grinned. "This!" she held up various pieces of cloth. Lucy tilted her head in confusion.

"You don't mean..." Erza nodded.

It was five O'clock in the afternoon when Lucy sighed in completion. She had just spent the last hour changing her cousin Erza into a male look-a-like.

"How do I look?" Erza asked stepping in front of Lucy.

"You look...hot..." The two girls laughed.

Although Erza was a girl and had two problems with pulling off her plan, Lucy had made it work. With plenty of help from Erza's bed sheets, she got rid of her problems and the minor female facial looks were taken care of with make-up.

Erza looked just like the guys you'd see walking down the street in town.

"Now we just hid your hair and you'll be ready to go!" Lucy said pulling back Erza's red locks.

"Erza! Lucy!" A voice yelled from the first floor of the house. It was MiraJane.

"Uh...Yes!" Lucy yelled trying to stay calm. They had forgotten the Mira was still home. How were they going to get Erza out of the house without being seen!

"I'm going to the market! I'll be home by seven!" Mira's voice echoed through the house. Lucy's face lit up.

"Alright! See you then!" Lucy waited for the door to close before she continued with Erza's hair.

"Okay, you heard that right? You have until seven to show the prince your armour..." Lucy said handing Erza the paper with her design on it.

"...Don't worry; I'll be back before that." Erza winked and left the room. She was ready. Not just for the contest, but for everything. She felt confident.

Millions of men were lined up for the armour contest. Alright, not millions but a lot. Some were even wearing their designs! It was amazing. Or so Erza thought.

She got in line. Waiting for her turn to show the prince her work. Time flew by pretty fast. It was almost Erza's turn when she realized it was almost seven!

Three people were in front of her. From where she stood she could see the prince pretty well. And Erza like what she saw.

The prince sat on his throne wearing a long white coat. He wore tall green boots too. His hair, blue. He looked good.

It was Erza's turn. However she wasn't so calm anymore. Not because the prince was drop dead gorgeous, but because Erza had only ten minutes until seven and it took seven to get from the castle too home.

"Next!" Yelled the prince. Erza gulped and walked towards the prince.

"State your name." Said the guard. Erza blanked for a moment. She hadn't thought of a name so she decided to just stick with her own.

"Erza Scarlet..." The guard looked at her funny. She glared.

"Alright Erza Scarlet...What might you have in mind for the royal armour." The prince looked bored. His head was faced towards his right. Erza gave a quick glare and coughed to get the prince's full attention.

"Ahem! Well you see your majesty; I gave it some thought as to what needs the most improvement in the old armour and thus I created my own." Erza shoved the paper in front of the prince. He took his eyes off the wall to glance at the paper. The prince's eyes sparkled. Erza had to stop herself from drooling.

"I see...this is...amazing...What's this? You made it for male and female...I see..." The prince was about to take the paper from Erza's hand when the clock on the wall struck 7 O'clock. Erza gasped. She had to leave. Now!

"I'd love to stay your majesty, however I must get going." Erza said turning around and running out of the castle.

The Prince stood up from hit throne. "Wait! Where are you going!" He called after Erza who was already too far away to hear him.

The prince gritted his teeth and jumped of his throne and ran after Erza. His guards yelled for him but he ignored them.

Erza heard someone call her name, but she kept running. She was late!

The prince ran down the front steps of the castle and was caught by one of the guards.

"Your majesty!" The guard yelled. The prince squirmed in the guards grip. "Prince Gerard!" Another guard yelled. The prince stopped. His breath was heavy as he watched Erza run away from the castle and out of his life. Or so they both thought.

"I'm home!" Mira yelled walking through the front door. She held a basket full of clothing and food.

"Welcome back Mira-San." Erza smiled. She had made it back only seconds before Mira walked in. Erza had thrown her disguise under the sink hoping no one would find it before she could throw it out for good.

"Mira-San?" Mira questioned. She rolled her blue eyes and walked up to her room.

Erza sighed with relief. 'That was a close one' she thought.

Weeks had pasted and the prince was furious. He wanted that man found! He wanted that armour on every soldier in his kingdom!

"Prince Gerard? We have not found him in town...We've check four times already...maybe he wasn't from around here." A guard with blonde hair and dark skin said walking towards the prince.

"Sho...I need to find him." The guard, Sho sighed. "What's so special about this man?"

The prince was looking out the window. He was deep in thought. Then it hit him.

"That house!" He yelled pointing out at a little house which sat just before the mountains.

"We haven't checked there yet...Heck I didn't know it existed..." Sho said.

The prince ignored him and gathered a few of his men together.

"We're headed towards the mountains...I'll lead the way." Prince Gerard said with determination in his eyes.

A knock came from the door. Erza was about to answer it when Mira called for her. "Erza!" Erza left the door to Natsu who was also about to answer it.

"What Mira?" Erza answered with irritation in her voice.

"What's this! I found slime in my bathroom! Clean it now!" Mira threw a cloth at Erza who took it and went into Mira's bathroom.

"Hello?" Natsu said opening the door to see Prince Gerard standing there with his men behind him.

"I'm looking for someone and I'm positive they live here..." The prince spoke deeply.

"Who would that be?" Natsu tapped his foot. Mira came down stairs and saw the prince standing there. She knew why he was there and he wasn't going to get it!

"May I help you your majesty?" Mira jumped next to Natsu.

"Yes I'm looking for an Erza Scarlet...I wish to speak with him."

Mira smiled slyly. "I'm sorry, but there is no Erza Scarlet here..." Natsu nodded in agreement.

"What are you talking about? Erza's up stairs..." Lucy said coming to the door. At that moment Erza walked down the stairs.

"Did someone call me?" She spoke confused. Prince Gerard pushed Mira and Natsu out of the way walking into the tiny house.

"We meet again, Erza scarlet..." He spoke coolly. Erza felt a blush creep onto her face.

"Your disguise was good, but not good enough...I saw through it..." Erza gasped.

"I'm sorry your majesty...But I-

"I'm not here to tell you I knew you were faking...I'm here to ask for your hand in marriage..." The prince wore a small smile upon his face. Erza blushed more.

"Uh...I..." Erza was speechless. Lucy jumped in and answered for her.

"She'd love to marry you!"

Days later Erza and Prince Gerard were married. Erza's design was taken and all the men and women of the royal armour wore it.

Erza even got to open her armour shop. Warrior's came from all over the world to buy her armour. Erza was as happy as ever!

She loved her prince and he loved her. And they lived happily ever after!

* * *

**How was it!**

**Also i forgot to mention up top..Each fairyTale will have different will have different pairings too! So this one was Gerza (GerardXErza) but my next one is different...**

**Um...Review telling me what you thought! :D**

**-mosherocks4**


End file.
